


近水楼台先得日

by Yexiyan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yexiyan/pseuds/Yexiyan





	近水楼台先得日

浴室里水声停了。杨九郎坐在床上，看着磨砂玻璃后的身影用毛巾擦干自己，穿上内裤，披上浴袍，一边系着带子一边走出来。

他其实也觉得自己挺禽兽的。两个人最近都忙，小张老师刚从剧组回来，他也在园子里赶了好几天的场。俩人刚刚商演结束，连表演带返场说了一个多小时，小张老师坐在车里眼睛都快闭上了。

可他忍不住啊，看着小张老师在浴室里洗澡的身影，莫名其妙就发情了。

都怪磨砂玻璃。浴室设计得这么情趣干嘛。

“九郎。”张云雷顶着毛巾走过来，头发还滴着水，湿漉漉的样子真是乖巧可人，“你帮我吹头发吧。”

杨九郎拿了吹风机，让搭档坐在床上，自己拿身体充当椅背让张云雷靠着他。从这个角度能看到张云雷的发旋，手里的头发软趴趴，摸起来特别舒服。

他老是忍不住嘴贱：“角儿我怎么觉得你有秃的迹象？”

他的角儿抬手拍了他一下，力度跟摸他一下没什么差别。张云雷困得脑袋一点一点往下垂，杨九郎不用手扶着估计就倒了。

好不容易吹干了头发，杨九郎也把自己的小心思收拾好。角儿已经够累了，别再折腾他。这么想着他把张云雷扶到枕头上躺好，准备去厕所自己解决一下。可他刚准备走，手腕就被人抓住了。

躺在床上的人把眼睛掀开一条缝瞄他，说不上是埋怨还是娇嗔，含含糊糊地说：“你刚刚顶着我了。”

“……啊。”杨九郎有些尴尬，“那您先睡，我自己去解决一下。”

抓着他的手往自己那边使劲，等他也躺到床上，身边的人翻身趴到他身上，在他下巴亲了一口：“就一次啊……明天下午的飞机，还能多睡会。”

杨九郎僵硬的伸出手去揉对方的头发，还是不忍心：“要不您睡吧……我自己来就行……嘶……”

张云雷的手伸进了他的内裤里，这位祖宗向来是想做什么做什么，握着撸了几下，抬眼看着他笑，准确表达出“你个小眼巴叉的跟我还装什么装”的内心活动。

命根子被人握在手里伺候的感觉实在太好，杨九郎喘了几声，看着张云雷趴在他胸口迷迷糊糊亲他，像只刚睡醒在踩奶的小猫咪。

可他手上动作不是这么清纯可爱的。张老师总是能把两种奇妙的气质融合到一起而不显突兀。你看着他的眼睛，觉得他是个不知人间疾苦的大宝宝，可你看看他的身段，又觉得他早已饱经红尘。

困到极致还要伺候他的张老师让杨九郎十分感动，他直接把自己扒干净，让张云雷坐到他怀里，把两根东西放到一起伺候。他抓着张老师的手，一起撸动彼此的命根子。他把脸埋在张云雷胸口，咬那两粒小东西，听张云雷又疼又爽的吸气声。

他在对方胸口种了个草莓，又舔了舔：“张老师，有人给你扔小草莓。”

张云雷抱着他脖子翻了个白眼，舒服得话都说不利索：“那你……嗯，保护我啊……”

因为心疼张云雷的身体，他不让对方这么分着腿坐在他身上太久，换了个姿势。两个人头对脚躺着，张云雷在他身上，含着他的东西，他也含着张云雷的。

祖宗伺候人的功夫并不很好，放在嘴里嘬了几下，嫌累，就吐出来用舌头舔，懒洋洋的，还扭着腰让杨九郎伺候他。

杨先生的业务水平明显高了很多，吸含舔嘬一个不落，把东西放到喉咙深处，听张老师抱着他大腿喘得甜腻腻。

伺候完了前面，微微掰开张老师大腿，舌头往后，刚碰到就听见张老师的惊呼。张云雷的身子立刻软了下来，趴在他的下腹，脸正朝着他的那根东西。

倒不是杨九郎想，实在是没带东西，他总不能用洗面奶和酒店的劣质沐浴露给张老师做润滑。刚洗完澡的小张老师够甜够软，连带着那里都透着可爱。

他们并不经常进行这项业务，因此小张老师有些激动，含着他的东西嗯嗯啊啊地叫，声音都被堵在喉咙里，能听到的都是含含糊糊的喘，真是隐秘的放荡。

活动得差不多了，他试探着往里面伸手指。两个人太久没做，小张老师后面紧得厉害，他费了好大劲才进去一根，张云雷已经疼得直抽气。

他们又换了姿势，他压在张老师身上，低声哄着对方。俯下身去接吻，用所有的温柔哄对方开心。这是杨九郎最擅长的事。

直到他顶了一脑袋的汗，身下的人才舔着他的唇，颤抖着说了句：“好了……”

退出手指，换上自己的东西，进去的那一刻杨九郎觉得之前的忍耐都是值得的。张云雷的身体跟他本人一样美好，能让人上瘾的美好，尝过一次就不舍得放开。

在床上的张云雷足够放得开，被情欲染红的小脸十分好看。窝在他怀里随着他的动作小声喘着，可爱至极。

“角儿。”杨九郎掐着他胸前那两粒东西逗他，“你说，我是你的什么？”

张云雷瞪了他一眼，这一眼真是媚到不行：“丈夫。”

“那你是我的？”

张老师腿开得更大，把整个人都献给他：“媳妇儿……”

被情欲控制的张云雷实在是太可爱了，杨九郎故意慢了点，就能收获一个缠上来的宝宝。让他说什么就说什么，红着脸没什么杀伤力的瞪他，搂着他的脖子哼哼唧唧，带着哭腔的小奶音贴在他耳边黏糊糊地说“九郎别走”。

张云雷有千面，最可爱的这面是杨九郎的。

到底还是心疼张老师，杨九郎没敢折腾太久，只做了一次就放过了他。他从小张老师身体里出来的时候张云雷几乎是马上就睡着了，他像个变态痴汉，抱着睡着的张老师又亲又啃。

第二天他们不出意外的睡过头。三哥在歪头砸门，手机被九涵狂轰滥炸，他俩被闹醒时差点以为地震了。

应付完了师兄弟们并且再三保证不会迟到不会误机，杨九郎回到房里，张云雷顶着一头乱发坐在床上，双眼无神看着他，还没睡醒。

他憋着笑去浴室打湿毛巾给张老师擦脸，又把张老师要穿的衣服在床边放好，伺候着角儿穿戴整齐才打理自己。

正拉着裤链抬头一看，张云雷靠在墙边看着他，脸有点红。杨九郎仿佛知道他为什么脸红，故意逗他：“都做了那么多次了，您还害羞啊？”

回应他的是一个白眼和恼羞成怒的“滚”。杨九郎笑得蔫坏，拉着行李跟在张云雷后面，一手搂着张云雷的腰，不着痕迹揉了揉。

他附在张云雷耳边：“张老师，昨儿晚上的业务，以后咱多来几次吧？”

“滚！”

-END-


End file.
